


The Scars of War

by neonlaser4



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonlaser4/pseuds/neonlaser4
Summary: After the Battle of Gronder Field five years after Garreg Mach fell, Felix and Dimitri have to face emotional wounds left untreated for years.
Kudos: 4





	The Scars of War

I couldn’t help but stare at it, that bloody dagger. The scene wouldn’t stop replaying, that worthless old man shielding the boar.

“Dimitri...please,” He coughed up, “Save the people of Faerghus...be the king...I know you will be.” 

Yet I could do nothing but watch as he bled there, in that repulsive boar’s arms. I would’ve killed that monster and the girl who stabbed my father if Sylvain and Ingrid hadn’t held me back. Even now, sitting outside our old classrooms I could barely stop myself from going after the boar king and slicing him into porkchop pieces. 

“Why did he go and throw his life away for someone who can’t even control his own actions? He nearly killed Sylvain in that last battle!” I shouted to Annette, “ ‘I thought he was with the Adrestians.’ Bullshit. We’ve known Sylvain since we were kids!” 

“Felix, calm down. I know it’s rough for you right now, but…” She trailed off.

“But it’s gonna be alright. You used to say that all the time when we were still a students here.” 

Even though I had hated most of my time at the monastery when we were students, it was oddly nostalgic for me. Eager to go on training missions, get away from those in my class. It was simpler then. Or maybe I was simpler. I just wanted to get on with our class missions each month, not talk to my friends all the time. Now I hoped for the complete opposite. The respite of battle, making sure the few people I cared about were safe. 

“Uh, Felix? You okay?” Annette asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

“Oh. Yeah. I was just thinking, is all.” I respond. 

“Well I’m gonna go help Mercie take care of the injured. You should relax, what with all you’ve been through.” She casually got back to me. “Oh! I mean, it’s not like it’s just ‘stuff’ you’ve been through. It’s been some serious-” 

“I’ll be fine Annette. I’m gonna go leave this in the conference room.” I motion to the dagger, “So we know what how to deal with this whole situation later.” 

Annette smiled, and ran off towards the infirmary. Despite how supportive she was, I knew she was dealing with a lot of pain too. She always hated going into battles. The fighting, blood, killing; all of it was too much for her. With how sheltered her life was, I don’t blame her. 

I get to the conference room quickly, hoping to just leave the dagger on the long, hardwood table and get back to preparing for the next battle. But there’s surprisingly someone else in the room. His black and white fur cape, parts tainted red with blood. Even his dark blue sleeves are covered with blood, a sign of how much he had actually killed in the last battle. Despite his dark attire, there’s so much blood on his clothing that his violence is visible through contained demeanor. I want to put the dagger down and leave, but I felt such anger that when I put it down I can’t help but bluntly yell across the room. 

“You’re just going to stand there boar, while your army does the rest of the work?” My words hit him like knives, and he slowly turns around to see me. 

“Felix...I-” Surprised, he tries to console me.

I don’t let him finish. “Don’t try to give excuses. Your inability to stop your rampage says enough about what you really value.”

“I’m just as devastated as you are about the last battle, but we won. Don’t let the lives lost be in vain!” He tries to plead back with me. 

“Stop with your platitudes. Don’t try to ignore how gruesome the last battle was.” I began, “We’ve lost a quarter of our army, and half of the ones who managed to live are injured. We’re in no place to push forward!” I shout, not just for him to hear my message but because I’m furious now.

“We’ve cornered the Empire! They’re also weak from the last battle! We’ll be able to end this war by taking the fight right to them!” He tried to bark back. 

“Pathetic.” I mumble. “You’re supposed to be a king, and yet all you care about is more battle ahead. You’d willingly send your people to die in battle, rather than go and try to save them.” 

“Look, I know you’re upset about your father Felix but-” 

“Don’t bring him into this! He died just so you could actually be the king Faerghus needs, but you go and waste it trying to kill Edelgard.” I pause, surprising both the boar and myself, “I may have hated him, but he wanted you to succeed, Dimitri. He thought you would be a great king…” I trail off, biting my tongue so I don’t set the beast on a rampage again. “Now I’m left without any family.” I have to hold back tears. In front of him of all people! 

“Rodrigue was a great man, and I’m incredibly indebted to him.” Dimitri started, looking at the battle plans he had made. He grabs the map of his plans, crumpling it into a messy ball and then tossing it aside. “We’re changing plans to get Faerghus back.” He simply stated. 

We’re both silent, both looking down. 

“Thank you, Felix.” He broke the tension faster than he tore down his enemies with Areadbhar.

“Why are you thanking me? I’ve done nothing but talk down to you ever since we were kids.” I say, still bitter about Dimitri’s words. “I deserve thanks no more than you do.”

“Perhaps that’s true. Maybe we’re both past redemption. That doesn’t mean we still can’t try to be better people, and learn from our mistakes.” He offered. 

I can’t help but smirk. “What did I tell you about platitudes?” Then, under my breath I mumble, “You’re hopeless. Just like me.”

“Felix!” I hear a shout outside the conference hall. “Felix! We’re out of bandages and Mercie needs help cutting some up!” She finally enters the conference room, out of breath and before she had even seen Dimitri. “Oh, hi Dimitri!” She smiles, and then looks at both of us. Several times. “Oh my gosh! I’m totally interrupting like a therapy-friend-bonding session or something, aren’t I? Aw man I always come at the worst times!” She pouts.

Dimitri chuckles and speaks for both of us, “You needn’t worry Annette. Felix and I were just finishing up here.”

“Yeah, I suppose so.” I speak up, “You didn’t have to run all the way here, Annie. Though I suppose a race back to the infirmary sounds fun.” 

“Since when do you call me by that!?” Annette shouts back at me as I start running. “Felix! You know I’m no where near as fast as you are!” 

Dimitri chuckles as Annette tries to chase after me, and goes back to planning our next move. This time, to Faerghus.


End file.
